captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Shutetsu
__TOC__ Profile The Shutesu team ruled the first places of every tornament until Tsubasa Ozora joins Nankatsu and their formed Nankatsu SC.de:Shutetsu Grundschule Shutetsu's team was built around Izawa, with him being the game maker, Kisugi scoring all the goals in the box, and Taki using his special sideline dribble and his good crossing to dominate games. Wakabayshi was the elite keeper, the "Super Great Goalkeeper" (S.G.G.K.), with no goals being scored against him the year before Shutetsu was merged with Nankatsu and the best players of other soccer club teams in Nankatsu city. Results * ○ Shutetsu 7 - 0 Mizukoshi ● * ○ Shutetsu 30 - 0 Nankatsu ● * ○ Shutetsu 4 - 1 Nankatsu (2001 anime) ● * Δ Shutetsu 1－1 Nankatsu Δ (2018 anime) (extra-time to be played) * Δ Shutetsu 2 - 2 Nankatsu Δ (both teams resulted champions) * ○ Shutetsu 8 - 0 Matsukawa ● * Δ Shutetsu ? - ? Final score unknown, most likely 0-0. Nankatsu Δ (Farewell match) (aet) Strategy With Wakabayashi as their superstar keeper, the team feels relieved to score, as they trust no one will be capable of scoring a goal to him, specially if it is outside the penalty area. Their attack pattern is indeed a superb defense with Wakabayashi, Takasugi as a wall defense stopper, Izawa as gamemaker in the midfield, and Taki and Kisugi as two-top forwards. In the 2018 version. They rely on the midfielders to stretch the defense wide before crossing the ball back to the middle, as the mid-line attack was easily thwarted by a vastly improved Nankatsu, especially with Tsubasa starting off as a centre-back/sweeper. Torikago Torikago, also known as birdcage or cage tactics, is a rather controversial tactic that is used to save time and keep your opponent in your own space. In an attack, while the opposing team is forced into defensive, so that they can not move and is locked up like birds in a cage. The members of the team adjust in front of the opponent's goal, the ball uninterruptedly by means of back and cross passports and keep it in its own ranks. If the opponent storms forward to get the ball back, the team has the advantage and can flank this in front of goal and the opponent risks a shot on goal. As a result, the opposing team is totally confused and the attackers can spend time. In the manga, this tactic is performed and demonstrated by the players of Shutetsu in the game against Nankatsu on Genzo Wakabayashi's instructions. In 2018 remake, and according to Roberto Hongo, it is a highly advanced professional strategy. The only way to break through the tactic is to find the numerical advantage on each flank of the field, predict and intercept the next pass. Squad Main team | valign=top | | valign=top | | valign=top | |} Shutetsu B-team thumb|240pxA secondary team with all substitute players that originally were to use Nankatsu's public soccer field after all Nankatsu sport club captains failed to score against S.G.G.K. Genzo Wakabayashi but later Tsubasa regained the field for Ryo Ishizaki and the Nankatsu gang. The team had few skills compared to the Main team (such as the Shutetsu quartet), but at least have good defensive level. However, Tsubasa was able to dribble and trick the ten players and jump to do a diving header towards Wakabayashi's goal, and was able to score against him after an assistance of Roberto Hongo. * Unnamed coach * Genzo's trainer: Tatsuo Mikami Trivia * The team is called San Francis in the Latin American dub and Saint Francis in the European dub. Gallery |-|CT= Shutetsu_(CT).jpg Shutetsu_(CT) 2.jpg Shutetsu_(CT) 3.jpg |-|CTJ= Shutetsu - Team members (game).gif|Team members (1994 pixel art) Shutetsu (1994).jpg|Shutetsu (1994) |-|RT2002= Shutetsu members (2001).jpg|Team members (2001) Shutetsu members (2001) 2.jpg|Team members (2001) San_francis.jpg|Shutetsu team members (2001) |-|2018= Wakabayashi (2018 anime).jpg|Genzo and teammates (2018) Taki and Kisugi (2018).jpg|Taki and Kisugi (2018) Shutetsu (2018) 4.jpg Shutetsu (2018) 3.jpg Shutetsu (2018) 2.jpg Shutetsu (2018).jpg Genzo (2018).jpg Genzo (2018) 2.jpg |-|Manga= Shutetsu members (CT).jpg|Manga version See also References de:Shutetsu Grundschule Category:School teams Category:Teams Category:Juveniles teams